Through his eyes
by cupcakes645andsprinkles291
Summary: Two brothers who were torn apart. Brought together by trust and united by love throughout their lives.
1. Chapter 1

**I thought that I would try making another Gaara/Kankuro brother fic.**

**Please enjoy and review.**

**I don't own anything.**

* * *

><p>Kankuro's POV<p>

_I remember when you were small, a precious child with wild red hair, and adorable big teal eyes._

_I felt so bad for you, always being the victim of petty games and taunting._

_I tried again and again to make them stop, but they wouldn't. They would make you cry and I got angry, _

_You didn't deserve this, you had the right to be accepted by them. Father hated you, more than once I had heard _

_him talk about trying to kill you. I was horrified, you shouldn't have to die._

_He thought you were a monster, but I saw a boy who wanted love._

_You used to look up to me and I thought that we'd be close._

_But then everything changed._

_You became so distant and never once did you show that you still cared._

_I tried to comfort you._

_But you pushed me away, saying that you didn't need me and you never would._

_I felt hurt, but as much as the pain tour me apart I still believed that one day you come back to me_

_And we would be close, like we were so long ago. _

_Because you are my brother Gaara and I love you. _


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back with another chapter!**

**Please review, I don't own anything.**

* * *

><p>Gaara's POV<p>

_For the longest time I thought I was alone._

_I could never lean on anyone nor could I make sense of why they would ostracize me._

_You were always trying to protect me from their verbal abuse telling them to leave me alone._

_I didn't understand why, you were not like me._

_You were free to join them and crush me from inside._

_But you didn't._

_You stood by me no matter what._

_Was that an act of love?_

_Did you actually care for me in some way?_

_Before I knew the answer my heart turned cold._

_I became consumed by bitterness and hate and I turned you away with the impression that_

_I didn't need anyone in the world._

_For years you tried to come to me, but I saw you as a mere pest. _

_But when my heart began to heal, I looked to you in a different way._

_I understood that I hurt you._

_I hurt you so badly but yet despite everything you still came to me._

_You told me you cared and that you always have._

_I felt a warmth in my heart, for the first time I actually felt as though I was needed by someone._

_There were so many things I wanted to say to you but I couldn't do it._

_You told me that I was precious to you and will always will be._

_I felt tears come down, but this time for an entirely different reason._

_I was blind in the past for not seeing you before and now I won't make that_

_mistake again._

_You are my brother Kankuro._

_And I love you. _


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back with more, please enjoy I don't own anything.**

Kankuro's POV

_I remember when you used to hug me, I always felt so grateful that you did._

_You would come to me whenever you were scared, or in need and you want want_

_to be loved. I would hold you close, it felt good to have to against me._

_I wanted to show you that I cared for you no matter what._

_You used to be afraid of hugs, but I showed you that there was nothing to fear._

_But then for the longest time I couldn't go anywhere near you._

_I tried again and again to get close to you, but you turned me away._

_You needed to be held by me, to show you love._

_You would threaten me repeatedly but still I tried again._

_So I waited for the day I could hug you again, the day I would finally be able to embrace you and show you how _

_much I loved you._

_Then it came, I had waited for so long and now you were letting me hug you. _

_I took you in my arms and allowed my warmth to spread through you._

_There was nothing to hurt you._

_I was right here like I've always been._

_Now you hug me more than ever and I'm so happy that you trust me._

_All you needed was time and patience to show how much I cared for you._

_I feel you smile and hug me tighter, I smile also._

_Cause everyone needs hugs, and you Gaara are the only person who deserves my love_

_in more ways than one. _


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys,**

**I'm sorry for the wait but school is so very demanding.**

**I will try to update more often.**

**Please review and enjoy!**

**Gaara's POV**

_I had always wondered why you wear face paint._

_I asked you once and you said that it's because you look_

_too much like father._

_You said that you hated how you were like an exact image of him._

_Our father was a cruel man, and he spent most of his time trying to kill me._

_I had never had a relationship with him; the way you and Temari did._

_You told me you hated your face, and that's why you try to cover it because_

_You're afraid to turn into him._

_This left me confused, why would you become him. You're nothing like our father._

_You are Kankuro not our father, looks do not matter who you are, what matters is what you _

_feel inside._

_You thought that before part of the reason I hated you was of the resemblance to the man that sired us._

_It was nothing like that at all._

_I never did hate you for your looks._

_You are my brother Kankuro and I love you._

_Please do not be afraid to show me your face, I think that you're handsome both inside and out._

_I saw your face without the paint, and while you claim that you are ugly because you look so much like him_

_I see you, the real you. _

_I see my older brother who I love dearly._

_I smile at you; I never thought you were like father._

_Because you are Kankuro and that's what really matters._


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi, Guys**

**I'm sorry that you had to wait so long, but my computer died and I had to get another one.**

**Thank you for being so patient!**

**Please enjoy!**

**I don't own anything!**

_**Gaara's POV**_

* * *

><p><em>I've started to wonder what it would be like to be loved by someone in a different way.<em>

_Like maybe someone who I can call my own._

_I ask you about it._

_You said that you hoped I found the right person._

_I'm more then grateful to have you and Temari, but maybe there's someone out there who can love me_

_with my life in their hands._

_You recommended a few people, but none of them seem to meet my interests. _

_You then brought up Matsuri._

_I declined, I simply didn't see her as anything other than my student no matter how close she was to our family._

_Was there someone even out there for me?_

_Did someone really exist who could love me for me?_

_How would I even find them?_

_You told me that it would have to be something that I felt from my heart._

_I would have to trust my heart and all that it told me, before I knew that I had found that person._

_I would trust you, you always knew what was best._

_I asked you if you ever felt that kind of connection, and you said that you didn't need anyone._

_You already had me and Temari. And that was all the love you needed._

_I felt rather touched by that, that you were complete with me and no one else._

_I asked how long it would take before I found that special person._

_You said that it could take a while, but I'd know when I'd finally found them. My heart would lead_

_me to that wonderful person._

_I didn't know what my future would be. But I did hope that I would manage to find love with someone else at some _

_point in my life._

_And I hoped that you would too._

_After all you said to me long ago; nobody should have to be alone. For there's someone out there_

_for everyone._

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you reading!<strong>

**I'll try to update more often.**

**Please Review!**


End file.
